thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Nine Lives
Nine Lives was an eight part series in 2004 showcasing the final appearance of DS Don Beech. Main Summary In Episode 211 DI Neil Manson was asked to be spoken to by ex-DS Don Beech in Longmarsh Prison. When Manson made a second visit a DI at NCS, Peter Cavanaugh showed up to see Superintendent Adam Okaro, DCI Jack Meadows and DI Manson. Cavanaugh first asked who wanted to know why Manson was talking to Beech. Manson revealed that info on an up and coming robbery involving an Australian criminal called Jason Black, who Don Beech worked with whilst he was on the run in Australia in 2001. The robbery goes pear shaped and Beech is assaulted in prison, and Cavanaugh gives new info on a second robbery, given by his current love intrest, DS Samantha Nixon, and the robbery goes ahead but PC Cameron Tait and Nixon are held at gunpoint whilst undercover on the boat, but DS Phil Hunter disables the getaway boat and intervenes. A robber tries to shoot Phil but SO19 take him down. Manson suspects that there is someone on the inside, and Beech gives them info on Cavanaugh. Nixon is 'suspended' and goes undercover to expose her new lover, and he takes her hostage while he tries to escape, but Beech gives them tapes of him discussing the robbery, and the airfield where he is taking off from. TSG escort Manson, Hunter and Beech to get the tapes, then to his new Category C prison, but Beech and girfreind Margaret Black overpower Phil and Neil and Beech escapes. Cavanaugh tries to set up Manson for the escape to let himself off the hook but it fails. Other Events during the Episodes Episode 211: DC Terry Perkins goes undercover at Longmarsh to expose a peadophile ring. Episode 212: Sergeant Dale Smith returns to Sun Hill, and PC Kerry Young is told by Inspector Gina Gold to decide whether or not to go ahead with her rape allegation, but drops it. Episode 213: Kerry assits DS Ramani De Costa in an investigation to a rape, and fears arise that Sun Hill has an active serial rapist. Episode 214: PC Gabriel Kent suspects a peadophile staged a robbery at a friend's house to gain access to her daughters by convincing them to move in to be safe. Gabriel takes matters into his own hands. Episode 215: Cole Lane resident Laura Bryant lies to get Gabriel off on the assault of a suspected peadophile and asks for him to deal with a loan shark. Episode 216: An attempted rape occurs. Episode 217: DC Ken Drummond is interrupted on an OBBO when his son claims he killed a prostitute. Episode 218: PC Yvonne Hemmingway and Cameron deal with a car theft when a man's daughter is still in the vehicle. Phil's daughter Madison is abducted. Starring *DI Neil Manson *Ex-DS Don Beech *DI Peter Cavanaugh *DS Samantha Nixon *DCI Jack Meadows *Superintendent Adam Okaro *CPS Lawyer Johnathan Fox *DS Phil Hunter *PC Kerry Young *PC Lance Powell *PC Gary Best *PC Cameron Tait *PC Yvonne Hemmingway *PC Honey Harman *DC Rob Thatcher *DC Ken Drummond *DC Terry Perkins *Sergeant Dale Smith *DS Debbie McAllister *DS Ramani De Costa *Inspector Gina Gold *Margaret Black *SRO Marilyn Chambers